For visual content (e.g., images, videos) including a greater content field of view than can normally be viewed within a single viewpoint, it may be difficult and time consuming to manually set viewpoints for the visual content. For example, different spherical images may include a thing/event of interest within different portions of the spherical images. Direction of a thing/event of interest captured within spherical videos may change during playback (due to movement of the thing/event and/or movement of the viewpoint). It may be difficult to manually set viewpoints for the visual content to be directed to/follow the thing/event of interest during view/playback.